


Adiós Normalidad

by Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, No tengo ni idea que acabo de hacer, R27 fan club (the chaos club)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou/pseuds/Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou
Summary: Un extraño portal se abre en la habitacion del Décimo Vongola.Va tan bien como se puede esperar.Malditos sean los científicos, es el pensamiento del castaño.





	Adiós Normalidad

¿Cuándo su vida había perdido la normalidad?

El culpa a cierto bebé sicario que llego una mañana a su casa, siendo este mismo el que se encuentra a su lado viendo lo mismo que él. Si bien es cierto que su vida es demasiado loca desde que acepto su puesto en Vongola, los sucesos actuales estaban un poco fuera de sus estadísticas. 

Encontrándose en la mansión Vongola por las vacaciones de verano, el Décimo Cielo esperaba que todo fuera tranquilo, y así fue la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Hasta que un portal verde se abrió a mitad de su habitación.

Desde ese momento todo se fue al diablo.

Las alarmas de la mansión se activaron al momento de percibir a dos personas desconocidas en el interior, revelando las armas de defensa en la habitación y abriendo fuego contra los intrusos. Estos de manera milagrosa se ocultaron detrás de una mesa, usándola de escudo.

Tsuna solo se quedó parado en la puerta, viendo como el hombre mayor sacaba una extraña arma de su bata para después comenzar a disparar hacia las defensas que los rodeaban, al mismo tiempo, parecía que estaba peleando con el chico a su lado.

\- ¡Te dije que algo estaba mal! – Grito el chico de playera amarilla.  
\- ¡Cállate Morty! – Le respondió el viejo.

En ese momento llegaron sus guardianes y tutor, siendo que este último se subió al hombro del castaño para apreciar mejor la situación.

Sobra mencionar, que las cosas solo subieron de nivel.

Todos sus guadianés comenzaron a pelar con los intrusos, pero el mayor había sacado otra arma para dársela al chico que comenzó a integrarse a la lucha; sorprendentemente, esos artefactos podían defenderse de las llamas de última voluntad.

Y de esta manera prosiguió la pelea, destrozando la habitación del castaño él cual se encontraba en un shock mientras trataba de analizar todo lo que estaba pasando mientras que cierto ex-arcobaleno del sol se hallaba filmando todo lo sucedido.

Es en este momento cuando el castaño cuestiona toda su vida nuevamente.

De repente una explosión lleno todo el lugar ( De parte de Lambo y Gokudera ), logrando que ahora la batalla se llevara a cabo en los grandes jardines de atrás. Acercándose a donde antes se hallaba su balcón, el chico solo veía las explosiones y escuchaba los gritos de pelea.

\- Si no los detienes van a destruir todo – Comento como si nada el sicario mientras aun gravaba los sucesos.  
\- Si… - Respondió sin muchas ganas Tsuna.  
\- ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto su tutor después de unos segundos.  
\- Que todo esto es culpa de ciertos locos en el sótano – Contesto el castaño, ya pensando que haría para que esos imbéciles pagaran.

Reborn solo sonrió mentalmente, parecía que su sadismo era contagioso. 

El Neo Primo Vongola dejo que sus guardianes pelearan con los desconocidos, rogaba a todos los dioses que esto calmara sus peleas por algunos días. Total, si las cosas se ponían demasiados peligrosas, intervendría. Viendo que Reborn no le decía nada, siguió observando la pelea.

\- Me tendré que disculpar con mi abuelito después – Comento como si nada Tsuna, viendo como chico de playera amarilla se estrellaba con una fuente ( Morty, si su memoria no lo traicionaba ).   
\- No creo que le moleste, sus guardianes estén iguales o peores que los tuyos – Dijo Reborn observando como el hombre viejo se alejaba de Lambo.  
Pasaron unos minutos más de la pelea, los jardines seguían siendo destruidos mientras sus dos espectadores solo observaban con cierta diversión todo.  
\- ¡Rick ya abre el maldito portal! – Grito Morty, esquivando a duras penas un golpe de parte del chico peli-blanco.  
\- ¡La estúpida pistola se quedó allá arriba! – Respondió también gritando Rick, recibiendo un golpe del niño vestido de vaca.

Tsuna, habiendo escuchado todo, se giró para ver un extraño aparato a lado de la mesa destruida. Alejándose del balcón se acercó a tomarla y una vez en sus manos la observo con detalle, debieron pasar pocos segundos para que el Hitman se volviera a colocar en el hombro del castaño, también observando atentamente el extraño aparato.

Después de terminar de curiosear con el artefacto, el castaño se acercó al balcón y de un salto intervino en la batalla, logrando que todo cesara inmediatamente.

\- Décimo… - Comenzó a decir Gokudera, siendo detenido por una señal con la mano del castaño.

Con esa señal todos los guardianes retrocedieron y guardaron sus armas, algunos con más resistencia que otros pero lo hicieron, no querían terminar como esculturas de hielo toda una temporada ( De nuevo ).

\- ¿Esto es lo que necesitan para irse? – Pregunto Tsuna su tono de voz era tranquilo pero serio.  
Morty, viendo que su abuelo estaba por responder alguna idiotez lo golpeo en las costillas para detenerlo y hablar el.  
\- Sí, no queremos causar más problemas – Respondió algo nervioso el chico.

Si bien el joven ante él había logrado frenar a los otros, eso solo significaba que era incluso más peligroso que todos ellos juntos, además, el bebé en su hombre por algún motivo le daba mala espina. No querían hacer enojar a ninguno de ellos. Era mejor irse ahora que podían.

El castaño solo lo pensó unos pocos segundos, solo para después lanzarle al chico de playera amarilla el artefacto, logrando sorprender al adolecente que apenas reacciono a tiempo para evitar que la pistola de portales cayera al suelo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte del hombre de bata.

\- Váyanse ahora, no quiero más peleas – Dijo al castaño, retrocediendo unos pasos.  
Asintiendo a las palabras dichas, Morty abrió un nuevo portal, sorprendiendo brevemente a los presentes.  
\- Vayámonos ya Rick – Dijo Morty, jalando al nombrado.  
\- Como sea – Respondió el hombre de bata.

Entrando primero este y siendo seguido rápidamente por el adolecente, el portal se cerró, dejando que el silencio cubriera el lugar.

\- Ahora, ¿Dónde dormiré hoy? – Pregunto Tsuna en voz alta.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ni idea de lo que acabo de escribir, siendo sincera, cuando vi lo que el grupo propuso yo solo pensé "¡Quieren que el universo explote!"   
Como no se me ocurría otra cosa, salio esto, en fin, espero que lo hallan disfrutado.  
Primer trabajo aquí, algo que me parece genial n.n


End file.
